Such electrical cabinets are already known in the art, particularly in the field of aircraft engineering where electronics has a predominant place.
The term enclosure is understood to mean any type of housing structure designed to receive a plurality of electrical equipment units, for instance a shelf unit.
In this particular field, to which the invention is absolutely not limited, the aircraft, such as aeroplanes or helicopters for example, incorporate much electrical or electronic equipment that has to be connected in particular to control elements or to sensors.
For safety reasons, the electrical network in aircraft is most often redundant. This means that the number of electrical equipment units and electrical cables is doubled so that if, for example, one electrical equipment unit fails, a second identical unit is provided to operate instead of the one that has failed.
It will therefore be appreciated that the electrical network of an aircraft comprises a very large number of electrical cables.
In practice, they are most often grouped in bundles, and each of the bundles may correspond to a particular type of signal.
The wiring operation is the operation which generally involves grouping the electrical cables into bundles, attaching these bundles to the face of the enclosure in a highly particular arrangement referred to as “wiring routes” or “cable ways”, then connecting the different cables to the electrical equipment.
Attaching the wiring bundles to the face of the enclosure along the cable ways is one of the most time-consuming and delicate steps.
This step requires a great deal of time because the wiring bundles must be fixed manually by operators.
Generally, in the case of a new aircraft, the enclosure is shop wired then, once completed and tested, the combined unit formed by the enclosure and the wiring bundles is installed in the aircraft during the assembly thereof.
It will be appreciated that the wiring operation requires the presence of the bare enclosure, which in this instance poses the problem of availability of the enclosure.
In the case of a minor repair to an aircraft, operators work directly on the faulty cables without dismantling the enclosure, whereas in the case of a major repair, it is necessary to replace the enclosure together with the wiring bundles, which can necessitate partial disassembly of the aircraft to enable the enclosure to be removed.